


ATEEZ Fairytale AU

by ofkilljoysandslytherins



Category: ATEEZ, Kpop - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Beauty and the Beast Fusion, Alternate Universe - Cinderella Fusion, Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Angst, ateez fairytale au, oneshots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:09:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22851523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ofkilljoysandslytherins/pseuds/ofkilljoysandslytherins
Summary: Copied from my tumblr: ofkilljoysandslytherinsPart 1: YEOSANG-Beauty and the BeastCaptured by the fearsome Beast, you find comfort in an invisible companion.“Yeosang”, you smile despite yourself, holding the crumpled note to your chest. Maybe this place wasn’t so bad after all…Part 2: HONGJOONG-CinderellaKingdoms and kings fell at his feet. With a mere wave of his hand, knights and statesmen kneeled in reverence at his insurmountable power. You looked up at him in awe, brushing away a few stray tears from your face,“Are you my fairy godmother?” you asked wide eyed at his bemused expression.
Relationships: ATEEZ Ensemble/Reader
Kudos: 22





	1. Yeosang-Beauty and the Beast

You always expressed a certain fondness for winter. Perhaps it was the warmth of the crackling fire, or the lazy drift of falling snow. Even now, miles away from home, scared, uncertain, _captured,_ the biting winter draft nipping at your bare arms soothed your pining heart. Freedom was always something you took for granted. Until it was snatched out of your grasp.

The days spent locked up in the Beasts castle passed in a blur. It seemed like just yesterday that you accidently deviated from your path, wandering the woods for your favorite wildflowers. It wasn’t long before you became hopelessly lost, your only sign of civilization being the run down, though still obnoxiously impressive, castle.

To your terror and astonishment, it wasn’t a human waiting for you behind those worn mahogany doors. Neither was it hope.

You begged and pleaded to be set free, yet the Beast was adamant in his punishment. The price for trespassing was indefinite capture. And so you spent your days and nights in your designated room, leaving only to visit the library or to join the Beast for your meals. It was treacherously lonely. Not even the brave protagonists in your favorite novels were adequate company.

That isn’t to say the Beast never tried. He would invite you for walks and other recreational activities but he was so unused to being in others company that there was no short of misunderstandings or temper tantrums.

And so you made sure to steer clear away from him as much as possible. Especially since _the incident_.

You didn’t mean to upset him. You were just bored and lonely, and so you decided to go exploring. None of the doors were unlocked so how was you supposed to know that a particular wing was out of bounds. Besides, you couldn’t help yourself. You always adored flowers and the pretty rose in that crystal box was too mesmerizing to resist a closer look.

When the Beast found you, the fury in his eyes terrified you to death. You crouched in a corner of the room, never daring to move as he ripped the room to shreds. You can’t remember how you managed to get out of there. All you can recall is your blurred vision as you scurried to your room, collapsing out of sheer fright and exhaustion.

You awoke to birds chirping and a cup of your favorite tea on the reading desk opposite the bed. Wafts of steam rose from the delicate china cup as you reached for the handle. You drank it all in a few gulps, parched and fatigued from the night before.

You almost missed the folded piece of paper innocently laying there, waiting for your attention. You opened the folds curiously, a small gasp of surprise leaving your lips at the neatly scrawled penmanship inside.

**I am sorry you had to see that side of him. I promise he’s not that bad. I made your favorite tea…please feel better soon.**

**Your Friend**

**Yeosang**

To say you were caught off guard was an understatement. Yet it all somehow made sense. How your meals were always laid out when the Beast was too anti-social to dine with you. Or how your books always found its way back to the library whenever you were finished with them, a new set of titles waiting for you.

**Your Friend**

**Yeosang**

Your eyes flittered over those words again and you smiled despite of yourself, clutching the note to your chest. **“Yeosang,”** you whispered his name. Something about his sincerity warmed your heart. The way he addressed you so intimately as his friend. In just a few words he managed to fill that void you couldn’t escape from ever since stepping foot in the castle.

To your disappointment, your invisible friend didn’t leave any notes very often. Just when you had a bad day or felt especially lonely. You still appreciated the little correspondence you had with him immensely, saving all his notes in the drawer besides your bed. It was the only thing keeping you sane these days with the Beast being even more testy than usual.

You shut the windows to your room, the comfort that the winter breeze brought fading away as the icy air intensified. You sighed dismally. It has been a week since you had any interaction with somebody. You felt as if you were losing your mind.

You were just starting to figure out your beastly companion thanks to the help of Yeosang, who still remained vague as ever. You often thought to yourself if he was just a fleeting dream. Yet the growing pile of notes he left behind told you otherwise. That warmth he graces you with, with merely his words were too real to deny.

You laid on your mattress, rereading your little notes for the umpteenth time when it hit you out of the blue.

You sat up straight, the cogs in your mind turning. It was a long shot but it was worth a try. You grabbed a piece of parchment and began writing.

**Dear Yeosang**

**Its been a while…are you okay?**

**Xo**

**Y/N**

Folding the parchment neatly, you placed it on the writing desk, allowing the slumber to wash over you.

It was still dark when you woke. The dying embers in the fireplace let out a faint glow. You shuffled in an attempt to get comfortable, aligning your pillow slightly in hopes you fall asleep, when a crackling sound made you jump out of bed to light a candle.

A lone piece of parchment lay next to. Snatching the paper, you fervently unfolded it, smiling to yourself as you read the contents.

**Dear Y/N**

**Why, were you worried about me?**

**Xo**

**Yeosang**

You let out a snort of amusement, wasting no time in grabbing another piece of parchment.

**Dear Yeosang**

**You wish! I was just bored that’s all…**

**Xo**

**Y/N**

And thus began another deviation that would sweep you off your feet

**Dear Y/N**

**I heard you like wildflowers. Thought of you when I saw these. Don’t forget to smile today.**

**Xo**

**Yeosang**

**Dear Yeosang**

**How can I ever forget when I have you around. Thank’s a bunch.**

**Xo**

**Y/N**

**Dear Y/N**

**Was that supposed to be funny? You’re adorable.**

**Xo**

**Yeosang**

**P.S**

**He likes it when you use Gold**

**Dear Yeosang**

**Why should I care about that? Tell me what is your favorite color?**

**Xo**

**Y/N**

**P.S**

**Thank you for the cake. You were right. It is my favorite.**

**Dear Y/N**

**Give him a chance, he’s a good person.**

**What should I treat you to tomorrow? Your wish is my command Princess.**

**Xo**

**Yeosang**

**Dear Yeosang**

**Are you close with the beast? Why is he like this? Why can’t I ever see you? …I want to speak to you…face to face**

**Xo**

**Y/N**

**Dear Y/N**

**…I am sorry princess.**

**Xo**

**Yeosang**

You never heard from him since that day. Something inside you died a little with each unread note that formed a pile on your desk. You often wondered if he is okay. Your days once again began to pass in a blur. That little joy you have found in the castle now evaded you.

You walked with the Beast in silence. The melting snow mixed with the earth causing your delicate slippers to stain brown. The Beast grunted at your sullen expression but you didn’t care. You squinted at the setting sun; your mind occupied by one person.

“You both are hopeless fools,” he grunted, looking at you with an undiscernible expression.

You felt your heart jump out your chest when you turned towards him, mouth agape, wondering just how much he knew about your feelings towards his invisible servant.

The beast chuckled wryly, motioning for you to follow him. You trailed behind him apprehensively, panicking when he stopped short in front of an all too familiar door. He gently took you by the hand, as if to reassure you that everything is alright, and led you to the center of the room.

He handed you the crystal box, the rose it contained withered away, a lone petal pitifully hanging on. He began telling you the story of his curse. How his pride caused the downfall of not only himself, but those closest to him.

He sighed as he explained how you was his last hope, how selfish he had been imprisoning you, pretending that he didn’t feel Yeosang’s pain every time he pushed you towards himself.

He told you that he has made peace the fact that he must live with his sins for the rest of his lifetime. Finally, he told you to run as far as possible from the castle and when you finally made it, to pull apart the last petal because he was tired of hanging on any longer.

You were scared and confused. “What about Yeosang?”

He reassured you with a sad smile that everything will be okay. You believed him. His sincerity was so strikingly familiar to your Yeosang’s.

And so you ran as fast as your legs could take you, until the sun rose behind the vast mountains that surrounded you. You cradled the rose in your trembling palm, a faint whisper of gratitude leaving your lips as you plucked the lone petal just before unconsciousness claimed you.

You awoke to warmth. A feeling of contentment…home? He smiled adoringly at your sleepy eyes and your heart almost broke out of the sheer joy that simple gesture brought you. You didn’t need to ask.

Something about his hands, the way they tucked your hair behind your ear, stroked your cheek, those very same hands whose words brought you so much of happiness in that dark time.

Yeosang placed a delicate kiss on your forehead, pulling you into his chest “Shhh princess, its all over now,”

You smiled and snaked your arms around his waist, basking in the safety of his embrace. You were home.


	2. Part 2: Hongjoong-Cinderella

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kingdoms and kings fell at his feet. With a mere wave of his hand, knights and statesmen kneeled in reverence at his insurmountable power. You looked up at him in awe, brushing away a few stray tears from your face,  
> “Are you my fairy godmother?” you asked wide eyed at his bemused expression.

The streets were silent as death. Hongjoong stared at the castle sitting boastfully on a hill, overlooking the kingdom and scoffed, _“As if I would waste my time on some pathetic ball.”_

Upon receiving an invitation for the princes coronation, Hongjoong was initially amused at their attempts to woo him into their favor. After all he was the maker or breaker of kings and kingdoms, the deity that could make even the impossible possible. The harbinger of war and the giver of peace. The fate of nations, civilizations rested on the palm of his hand.

He was all too aware of how much they needed him on their side yet something about their efforts seemed so…lackluster. He nearly turned the gaudy invitation to dust when a slight twinge in his chest stopped him. Never before has something like this happened but he lacked the patience to ponder this strange phenomenon and chalked it up to good old intuition.

And that was how Hongjoong found himself walking the abandoned streets of a new born kingdom. He walked with purpose, observing the houses and occasional shops littered here and there. The more he wandered the faster boredom caught up with him. The only thing that kept him going was the niggling sensation in his chest that suddenly ached so bad, setting his heart aflame as he turned a corner.

Flowers bloomed spontaneously and faint streaks of lightning lit the sky. It almost seemed to have followed him as he walked, immersing himself in the silence of the night.

A stifled sob made him stop in his tracks. The lightening overhead grew more aggressive, its streaks across the sky mimicking the rapid beat of his heart.

Hongjoong fought off the sensation as his feet tracked the source of the sound on their own accord. He found himself in a clearing, looking down at a young lady sobbing at the base of a fountain. Her dress was in tatters, her hair disheveled yet Hongjoong couldn’t help but to think how pretty she looked despite her pathetic state.

Pretty like the sunset or the full moon on a clear night. Hongjoong stood starstruck, looking at you adoringly without even blinking. It wasn’t until you looked up at him, shaken by his overbearing presence, that he snapped out of his daze.

He quickly arranged his face into a façade of disdain and with a last contemptuous look he swiftly turned to walk away.

Your soft voice laced with curiosity made him pause “Who are you?…I’ve never seen you around town before. Are you lost perhaps?”.

The pressure building in his chest reached its peak. Something within him exploded with passion. Never before had he felt so overwhelmed with emotion.

“Do I strike you as someone who would be so stupid as to get lost little one?” His voice had a condescending lilt, betraying the aggressive bursts of sudden affection within him.

He could barely breathe at this point. Confusion and anger gripped him, directed toward his own body’s whims. Hongjoong turned to face you so violently that you flinched, your flight or fight instinct kicking in at his devastatingly fiery gaze.

He frowned at your reaction, inwardly chiding himself as he tried to remain calm.

“What happened to you?” he asked, trying to seem indifferent as a wave of anger washed over him.

You regarded him shyly, abashed at his concern. Looking at him with wide eyes, you explained the horrid behavior of your step family, a few tears running down your cheek as you told him about the way your stepsisters ruined your mothers dress.

A few moments ticked by. He regarded you with intensity that caused you to blush a deep red. If anything the fire in his eyes grew with the redness of your face.

“What if I made all your dreams come true?”

You could almost feel the burn of his gaze on your skin

You cocked your head to the side, “Are you my fairy godmother?” you teased, giggling at his bemused expression.

Hongjoongs stern façade broke. He smiled at you. It was a beautiful smile, the kind that would put an angel to shame. It kind of scared you.

“Well…if that’s what you want to call it,” he smirked in amusement, swaggering towards you.

Hongjoong bent to your level, lifting your chin with his index finger, “Do we have a deal little one?”

You nodded dumbly, too distracted to speak as the waves of electricity danced through your veins from his touch.

“Be warned little one” he said in a sing song voice “Everything comes with a price.”

At that moment you didn’t care. You would have paid any price for just one night of happiness. “We have a deal,” you murmured, closing your eyes as his lips brushed yours.

Your heart burst with overwhelming emotion as your lips danced with his. You almost whined in protest when he pulled away, his promise of getting what’s his getting lost in your daze.

_______________________________________________________________

You couldn’t remember when last you were this happy. The lights in the palace were all out save for yours. You were too excited to sleep. Tomorrow was your wedding day after all.

You could still recall the moment when you locked eyes with the prince as if it was yesterday. Love at first sight he told you. You danced the night away, your deal with the mysterious man forgotten. When the prince proposed you said yes without hesitation. The rush of affection every time you looked at him was enough to convince you that he was the one.

You smiled to yourself at the memory of your soon to be husband. Leaning against the balcony, you sighed in content.

It was only a few minutes later that you began to feel the air around you change. The blissful evening atmosphere was suddenly suffocating.

You shook your head and turned toward your room when a figure in front of you obstructed your way.

How could you forget such a heated gaze. Hongjoong regarded you with a passive countenance, yet his eyes spoke of a vengeful fury. You tried to evade him, ignorant of just how much power this mysterious being held over you. You were frozen to the spot, unable to move no matter how hard you struggled.

Hongjoong tucked a strand of hair behind your ear, the almost gentle gesture out of place with his foreboding aura.

“I believe you have some explaining to do little one.” he smiled sweetly. 

________________________________________________________

**Feedback will be really appreciated. I have a sequel to this particular AU in mind…if you guys are interested that is**


	3. Part 2: Hongjoong-Cinderella-The sequel

You stood facing him in silence, not trusting yourself to speak at all. Hongjoong tilted his head slightly as he stared at you dead in the eye, unblinking. To you he seemed unsettlingly calm and calculating, yet a vicious power play between restraint and utter fury raged within him. Peering at him apprehensively, you opened your mouth to finally speak, when a thunderous boom erupted the moment you felt his invisible bonds release.

You felt a pull in the pit of your stomach and before you knew it, you were a little further down from the front gates, just in time to see a bolt of lightening hit the south wing of the palace. The portion of the castle crumbled in on itself, destabilizing the whole building.

Hongjoong watched you run toward the falling rubble, closely following to observe your movements so that you were completely unharmed by the falling brick and concrete. You remained wholly unaware of the miraculous bubble of protection that enfolded you as you searched wildly for your missing fiancé.

All he could do was watch. He had no intention of stopping you. Hongjoong was a deity. Begging or acting out in anger was beneath him. He would much rather give his head than to lower himself. Especially to a deceitful little human at that. It didn’t matter how underneath his disgust and anger were hidden emotions that he would never dare to admit.

Hurt, rejection, betrayal. It ate at him so viciously that the ground began to shake. People from all over the empire felt the tremors beneath their feet, completely in sync with the violent thudding of Hongjoong’s heart.

The blood in his veins turned to fire as the temperature dropped to sub-zero levels. You remained in your bubble, blissfully unaware of how you’re still unscathed, tears blurring your vision as you searched frantically.

Hongjoong felt a twinge of resentment stir within him and so he decided there and then that he will take you with him by all means necessary. He had sacrificed his pride enough for you already though. Watching his love cry over another. Someone who will never come close to him, not even with a thousand lifetimes.

And that was why you would come to him begging on your own. He doesn’t care if you hate him. You both can live for the rest of eternity hating the other. As long as you’re together he would be content. 

The air grew dense, the unimaginable destruction now more deliberate. You watch helplessly as everything around you is reduced to ash and rubble. A figure cloaked within the smoke caught your attention and with a heart wild with relief you sprinted toward your fiancé, nearly tripping over your long nightgown as you staggered to a halt.

Relief faded into anger as you stood facing _him._ Him, the one responsible for the destruction of everything you held dear. You wanted nothing more than to strike him across the face.

The slight twitch in his brow nearly went unnoticed but the daring glimmer in his eye taunted you. Almost as if he could read your mind, challenging you to cross the line.

But you wouldn’t. As much as your heart demanded a release from its fury, you were bound to duty. So, you approached him, bearing the burden of a thousand fates on your shoulders with dignity befitting a ruler. If Hongjoong was a beneficent deity, he would have smiled in approval.

“Is this all your doing?” you questioned proudly despite your nervousness.

There it was again. That look. The one that caused you to feel naked, exposed, as he read you like a book. Looking into somebody’s eyes never felt so frightfully exhilarating.

You nearly faltered. Thankfully he looked away, passive boredom adorning his features. As if he couldn’t be bothered to answer such an obvious question. You stifled your embarrassment and swallowed your pride.

“Can you make it stop?”

A cynical smirk touched his lips as his eyes found yours once again. Seeing your resolve crumble as desperation seized you delighted him. He felt no guilt. In Hongjoong’s mind this was his act of mercy. It was his way of abiding by his law while still assuring he never crossed the line with you. You were his fated after all. Harming you was out of the question, yet betrayal was something that can never go unpunished.

“No”

It was like watching a firework go off. A sudden spark of dazzling wonder and in a swift second the only thing left in the sky was the dead night. It was almost pretty, the glimmer in his orbs when you pleaded with him, yet the resentful side of you delighted in the emptiness that filled them to the brim shortly after.

But lives were at stake and pride was the bearer of failure. So you threw it aside and reached out, gently folding your hand around his.

“Please,” you whispered, squeezing his palm when the sweet safe feeling of home attacked your heart. As if the warmth from his hand embraced the broken child hiding within you.

And just like that all of Hongjoong’s resentment and bravado vanished with the smoke and fire. You watched in a fascinated daze as he took your hand, laying it flat on his chest. A tiny frown of concentration etched on his forehead as his emotions flowed straight through you. Like the flow of current or the way a river meets the ocean, you felt all that he could feel.

You knew then. You understood.

“What if I could make all of your dreams come true?” you said, echoing the words he once uttered to you.

Hongjoong smiled. It felt like the heavens opened up every one of its secrets to you.

You dared to blink and there you were, on the side-line watching the prince take turns dancing with all the fair maidens of his kingdom. It felt painfully familiar, the ache emphasized by the longing of something that evaded you. The whispered gossip of the guests around some important guest, a deity, piqued your curiosity. You strained your ear to pick up on the conversation when a crack of thunder echoed throughout the kingdom. Another burst of thunder, louder than the first shook your soul to its core and the grand doors opened.


End file.
